


讓一切隨風逝去（translation of 'Let It All Go'）

by AshuraXuan



Series: 在那之後（What Comes After） [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), 復仇者聯盟-漫威電影, 美國隊長-電影, 鋼鐵俠-電影
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Depression, Panic Attacks, Suicidal Thoughts, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 恐慌症發作, 抑鬱症, 焦慮, 自殺傾向, 酗酒/酒精中毒
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:23:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshuraXuan/pseuds/AshuraXuan
Summary: 托尼掙扎著面對內戰所帶來的結果。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let It All Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820898) by [X23Wolverine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/X23Wolverine/pseuds/X23Wolverine). 



當他小心翼翼地坐上那張椅子時，它看起來就像是要把他整個人給吞噬進去一樣。他的全身上下都在抗議著主人的動作——身上的每一寸傷口都以某種方式發出疼痛的訊息——托尼讓自己在椅子上坐定時發出了一聲低沉的呻吟。

這場戰鬥或許早已經結束，但是對他來說它還在他的腦海裡激烈進行著。那是一場無限循環的現場解說，永無止境地重複循環著每個人所犯下的錯誤，但大多數都是他自己的。

他曾經想過把自己灌醉，那至少能讓那些畫面變得模糊不清，但直到現在還無法成功。他已經喝了第五杯……第六……還是第七杯？威士忌——那些液體在這樣的一個夜晚全都融合在一起——而他幾乎準備好要再續杯了。

他真正想要做的其實是下去他的工作間并找些活兒來分散自己的注意力——他知道他的戰甲還有幾個有缺陷的部位需要維修，再加上他也需要完成他的新設計——但是這些事情根本就無法轉移他的注意力。他的眼神呆滯地飄過，最後堅定地把焦點放在他眼前的桌子上。

是那封該死的信。那封史蒂夫在幹了那麼多事之後還有那個膽子給自己寄的信。

托尼的身體向前靠去，他坐到椅子的邊緣去，視線緩緩地來回于桌上的兩個物件。那架體積小巧，又過時得可怕的翻蓋手機看起來就像知道自己很重要似的，它俯視著托尼，讓男人內心的罪惡感變得益發沉重。

他對腦海裡的這個想法嗤之以鼻——這很有可能只是酒精在謀殺他的肝臟罷了，還有他的運氣。他花了極短的時間猶豫他對此是否完全無異議——這只會證明他的父親一直以來都是對的……

托尼快速把他的思緒從任何有關他的家人的地方抽回來。那是屬於另一個需要更多酒精才能打開并一窺其中的範疇。

他有些猶豫地取過那封信，他的手不甚穩定，他的握力很虛弱。信紙的表面因充滿著數不盡的皺痕與褶痕而變得粗糙，有一些邊緣還留有他在最脆弱的時刻所落下的眼淚的痕跡。

他的視線掃過他如今已熟記於心的信件內容，追隨著史蒂夫字跡的每一個彎鉤與斜線。這封信曾經讓托尼陷入怒不可遏的情緒當中，也曾經把他引入廢寢忘食的狀態當中，在看似空蕩蕩的大廈裡面徘徊。但是不管他有過什麼樣的感受以及經歷多少次的內心交戰，托尼無法讓自己只在其中一個立場站穩陣腳。

他身體內有一部分想要直接把這該死的東西給燒了然後永遠不再想起它。另一部分的他則想要拿起那架讓他感到惡心的手機并打電話給對方，希望能最後一次聽到他的聲音。

他很清楚自己這樣做是不健康的。他已經見識過了大家在看著自己時的表情：正在進行復建的羅德，他在學習重新走路的時候也不忘向托尼拋去一個關心的眼神、哈皮則試著逼迫他的上司去攝取他近日以來的第一餐、佩珀甚至還來了一通視頻通話，就是為了激勵他讓他重回斯塔克企業工作。隨著日子過去他開始感受到自己的身體狀況每況愈下。比起固體狀的食物，他更多的時候都是選擇攝取白蘭地或威士忌一類的液體。他並不是有意讓自己挨餓的；只是他的喉嚨、腸胃、以及他的腦袋并不願意一起合作把食物塞進身體裡面。

托尼發出了一聲顫抖的歎息，他幾乎是下意識伸出手拿起了手機。他多看了幾眼那兩樣東西，把手機翻開，拇指開始輸入那一串他早在很久之前就已經背熟的號碼。那組號碼被輸入沒多久，他的拇指就像是被命運所操縱般按下了『發送』鍵。手機開始響了起來。持續地響。不停地響著。感到很懊惱，但大多數還是對自己感到惡心，托尼把手機從他耳邊扯開來，拇指在『結束通話』的按鍵表面流連。就在他按下按鍵的前一秒，他聽到了留言信息。

**你好，這裡是史蒂夫。對不起我現在無法接電話，但是我會盡快給你回電的。**

托尼發出一聲就像是喉嚨被掐住般的笑，眼淚開始聚集在他的眼角處。

「你這該死的混賬。把這天殺的手機寄給我之後卻又不屑接我的電話。」

托尼頓了下，他的呼吸有些斷斷續續，他正嘗試把這幾個星期沉浸於其中的怒氣給匯集起來。

「我該死的應該憎恨你的，你知道嗎？我應該想要把你掐死的。我覺得在某個時候我的確是想這麼做的，但是我不太記得那都是些什麼時候了。八成是在那間房間裡面當我把我父親的鋼筆遞給你的時候？我在你面前敞開了我自己，你要知道。我把那些該死的情感全都告訴了你，就是為了表示我是站在你這邊的。我們應該要站在同一陣線的。我想要的就只是能站在你身邊。」

托尼充滿怒氣地把滑落臉頰的眼淚給狠狠擦去，他咬緊了牙關，為了不讓自己發出抽噎聲。

「他媽的，史蒂夫。我出現在那個愚蠢的地方就是為了聽你們解釋的。那個時候我已經知道了羅斯想要做什麼。我也知道那樣做是錯的。但我只是想盡量避免讓一場該死的海嘯在我們之間發生，我試著把它變成我們全部都能夠生還的浪潮。就在我們全部都被迫揭露身份之前。結果他就播放了那段該死的錄像。你知道那對我的打擊到底有多大嗎，史蒂夫？讓我親眼看著你的朋友殺了我的父母？把我的母親掐死？她是……她……」

一聲抽泣洩露了出來。

「我一開始是完全不記得是我先攻擊你們的。讓我陷入狂怒當中的甚至也不是那段錄像。你知道這點嗎，史蒂夫？本來不應該是這樣的，直到你承認你一直以來都該死的知道這件事。這段天殺的時間內你一直都知道事情的真相，然而你卻 **選擇隱瞞我** ！我從小就開始崇敬你了。當我茫然無措時我決定向你看齊。然後就有這麼一個夜晚。我的父親喝醉了。他對某件事情感到非常不滿。我的母親試著安慰他，然後下一秒我所知道的是他把她甩開了。她撞上墻壁時所發出的聲響我直到現在還清楚記得，她的頭用力地撞上了櫃子的邊角。當時候我只得六歲，長得瘦小，而且還該死的愚蠢。我以為我可以單挑他，保護我的母親并讓父親得到他應有的教訓。我以為我可以對抗他，就好像美國隊長對抗納粹那樣。在他臉上給他一拳。結果那天晚上是我人生中第一次入院。我的父母告訴醫生我在玩耍的時候從樓梯上摔下來了。三根肋骨斷裂、左腳骨折、幾根手指扭傷。從那時起我就學會了把嘴巴閉上，只要能讓我父母感到光榮的事情我什麼都願意去做。

托尼再次停了下來，他用力地擦了擦他的雙眼。

「當你舉起你手中的盾時我根本沒想要還擊。我就是要讓你把我給殺了。有時我還是會希望你這麼做。我曾經夢到我找到了你的藏身處，然後我去找你單挑好讓這一切都可以劃下句點。沒有我在這裡對大家來說才是最好的。我不是個蠢貨。我知道我就是那個害得復仇者聯盟四分五裂的罪魁禍首。我就是那個主要原因害得克林特還有斯科特不能與他們的家人團聚，還有旺達變成了逃亡者。老天，旺達。她只是個孩子。她該死的還只是個 **孩子** ，史蒂夫。彼得也一樣。然而我把他們倆都扯入這個亂局裡面。我還該死的害羅德失去了他的 **雙腿** ，隊長。我的羅德再也不能走路了，在不依靠任何外在幫助的情況下。還有娜塔莎……以及佩珀甚至不敢再跟我對上視線了……還有山姆……還有吧唧……還有……還有……」

托尼的呼吸開始變得急促，他四周的墻壁看起來就像是在緩緩朝他逼近似的。他把自己深深地壓進椅子裡面，雙手緊緊抓住貼在他耳邊的手機，他的全身上下都因為哭泣與過多的情緒而痛苦不堪。他無法呼吸。他胸口的反應堆就像是千斤重般壓迫著他的肺部，沉重地壓在他的胸口并緩緩下沉。一聲極微弱的呻吟充斥于房間讓托尼發現到原來聲音是來自於他自己。然後他又花了幾乎永恆的時間才察覺到他附近還有另一把聲音，在叫著他的名字。

**「托尼，托尼！你能聽到嗎？托尼，你需要停止這一切。深呼吸，呼，吸。慢慢來。來，托尼。別這樣嚇我。你可以做到的。托尼，我要你跟著我一起深呼吸，慢慢的。準備好了嗎？吸，呼。吸，呼。吸，呼。」**

托尼下意識的配合聲音一起放緩了呼吸的節奏。他花了好幾分鐘才發現那把聲音是從哪裡傳來的。

「史——史蒂夫？」

**「……沒錯，托尼，是我。」**

「搞什麼？你一直都在聽我說話嗎？」

**「是的，托尼。我聽到你的聲音從答錄機傳來時就接電話了。我不想要打斷你。」**

「那……那實在是糟透了，羅傑斯。我無意要讓你聽到這些鬼話的。至少不是現在。不是以這樣的方式。」

**「對不起，托尼。我……我不知道該說什麼。」**

托尼只感覺得到麻木。他這幾個星期以來也曾經幻想過他們倆之間的談話，但是現在當他真的面對事實時他卻不知道該做什麼。該說些什麼。應該有什麼樣的感受。最後他抓緊了手中的手機，下了一個決定。

「我現在不能這麼做，隊長。」

**「托尼，你不能從剛才所發生的事情逃開——」**

托尼笑出聲打斷了史蒂夫沒說完的話，他的手粗魯地掃過自己的頭髮。

「己所不欲，勿施於人。」

**「托尼——」**

「不，你給我聽清楚。我今晚不會跟你談的。我已經喝醉了，而且我很累，還很餓，還有我的精神現在很脆弱。我只是把一切都傾瀉出來因為我以為這只是封該死的語音信息，羅傑斯。是等我發洩完了之後就可以立即刪除并選擇掛電話或者可以留言叫你滾一邊去的那種。所以我現在要掛電話了。」

**「托尼，拜託不要離開。」**

「你到底想談些什麼？我們在西伯利亞的時候談了不少。在德國的時候也說了很多。我……我現在真的不行。求求你別……別讓它變得比一開始更困難。我需要說服我自己……」

**「什麼事，托尼？你有什麼是沒告訴我的？」**

「再見，史蒂夫。不用等我電話了。」

**「托尼！？托尼！」**

托尼的拇指按下了結束通話的鍵。他把手機合上，粗魯地讓它劃過自己的下巴。手機粗糙的表面在他的嘴角處留下了一個小傷口。他伸出手，把手指留在傷口上一陣子。等托尼把他的手移開時他看到指尖有傷口留下的血跡。他突然不符場合地大笑起來，但是那笑聲當中卻沒有解脫的跡象。啜泣穿插於笑聲之間，托尼在不知不覺間發現自己已經猶如一灘爛泥般踡縮在地上，背後緊緊地靠著他身後的椅子。他的雙臂緊緊環抱住雙腿，想要以此穩定住自己。他花了一點時間才發現自己一直都在歇斯底里的笑聲與淚水當中低喃著一句話，讓他的耳朵充斥著事實的真相。

「我愛你……我愛你……我愛你……」

 

【END完結】

**Author's Note:**

> 原作者注：
> 
> 嘿大家好！已經一段時間沒見了，我知道。我寫這篇文已經有好一段時間了，但是直到今晚我感冒了才找到完成這篇文的靈感。
> 
> 史蒂夫，一個老古董的男人，擁有一架『居家電話機』。當他說他聽到答錄機傳來托尼的聲音便決定接電話時，他指的便是這個。當我還小的時候這些電話就擁有這些功能了。它們現在依舊保留這個功能，但是現在很多人家裡都不再配有居家電話了。


End file.
